fish_of_the_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Synodontis zambezensis
Synodontis zambezensis (''Plain squeaker, korokoro, brown squeaker)' Kingdom: '''Animalia Phylum: Chordata Class: Actinopterygii Order: Siluriformes Family: Mochokidae Genus: Synodontis Species: Synodontis zambezensis Environment: milieu, climate zone, depth range, distribution range: Freshwater; benthopelagic. Tropical; 13°S - 27°S. Distribution: Africa: middle and lower Zambezi south to the Pongolo system. Absent from upper Save-Runde system. Also reported from the Luangwe (upper Congo River basin). Reports from the Angolan Congo basin refer to S. macropuncatus. Size, weight, age: Max. length: 43 cm; weight: 820 g; age: ?''' ''Short description:'' Like all members of the genus Synodontis, S. zambezensis has a strong, bony head capsule that extends back as far as the first spine of the dorsal fin. The head contains a distinct narrow, bony, external protrusion called a humeral process. The shape and size of the humeral process helps to identify the species. In S. zambezensis, the humeral process is long, without a distinct keel, and ends in a sharp point. The fish has three pairs of barbels. The maxillary barbels are on located on the upper jaw, and two pairs of mandibular barbels are on the lower jaw. The maxillary barbel is long and straight without any branches, with a narrow membrane at the base. It extends 1 to 11⁄3 times the length of the head. The outer pair of mandibular barbels is about twice the length of the inner pair, and both pairs have long, slender branches. The front edges of the dorsal fins and the pectoral fins of Synodontis species are hardened into stiff spines. In S.'' ''zambezensis, the spine of the dorsal fin is slightly curved, short, about 1⁄2 as long as the head, smooth in the front and serrated on the back. The remaining portion of the dorsal fin is made up of seven branching rays. The spine of the pectoral fin about 2⁄3 to 1 times as long as the head, and serrated on both sides. The adipose fin is 3 to 41⁄2 times as long as it is deep. The anal fin contains four to five unbranched and seven to eight branched rays. The tail, or caudal fin, is deeply forked, with the upper lobe being longer. ''Biology:'' The spines are said to be poisonous. Occurs in pools and slow flowing reaches of perennial and seasonal rivers. Favors riverine habitats to floodplains. Shelters in holes or crevices or on the underside of logs, frequently in an upside-down position. Active at night, feeds on detritus and plant matter such as seeds as well as small invertebrates like insects and snails. Will scavenge readily. Oviparous. Breeds in summer. ''Life cycle and mating behavior:'' Oviparous. Distinct pairing during breeding. ''Main reference:'' '''Gosse, J.-P., 1986. Mochokidae. p. 105-152. In J. Daget, J.-P. Gosse and D.F.E. Thys van den Audenaerde (eds.) Check-list of the freshwater fishes of Africa (CLOFFA). ISNB, Brussels, MRAC, Tervuren; and ORSTOM, Paris. Vol. 2. IUCN Red List Status: LEAST CONCERN (''LC)' '''CITES: Not Evaluated CMS: Not Evaluated Threat to humans: Venomous Human uses: Fisheries: minor commercial; gamefish: yes. Category:Mochokidae, Squeakers or upside-down catfishes